


Mysterious Sith

by umbralillium



Series: My SWTOR fic [9]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbralillium/pseuds/umbralillium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a mysterious Sith that keeps popping up in conjunction with Alte'zu. Who are they? What do they want? WHY DOESN'T ANYONE SAY THEIR NAME?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Observations

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, the works about this character were posted individually. Depending on how many I end up writing, that could get troublesome, so I'm collecting them into one 'work'.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious Sith with connections to the ghost of Lord Kallig watches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during the Nar Shaddaa chapter of [Jedi Besties](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3827308). His name will be revealed, eventually. ;) No caps because that would be telling, too.

He froze on the mezzanine of the Promenade as he felt her, his sister, missing for nearly 20 years. He reached out for her. She was so Light, and strong. He felt her reaching back and pulled away. The things he'd done. He couldn't taint her with that. He turned away and headed for the taxi droid. Maybe some day he would redeem himself and see her again. For now, there was too much at stake.

*

He woke to his visitor roaring in his quarters on his ship. "Cut it out," he growled, propping himself up on his hands. "You're making enough noise to wake the dead."

"A Jedi!" Kallig raved. "One of my line, a bloody  Jedi. "

"I take it you've found my sister," he grumbled, flopping down on the bed.

"You knew?" Kallig asked, rounding on him.

"Not before today," he replied. "I sensed her on the Promenade and gathered as much from how Light she is."

Kallig snarled wordlessly and started pacing. "I won't have it. I won't have one of my line being a Jedi."

"You will not touch her," he snapped, sitting back up swiftly.

"Who are you to naysay me, boy?" Kallig said, getting in his face.

"If you do anything to her, other Jedi will want to know what happened," he explained coldly. "They will hunt you down and figure out how to get rid of you. That wouldn't be very conducive to any of your plans, now would it?"

Kallig growled and disappeared. He slumped down, resting his elbows on his crossed legs and tugged at his hair. "Please stay safe, Te'zu."


	2. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mysterious Sith is still mysterious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why can't Andronikos just call the Mysterious Sith by name? GOSH! ;)

He cursed silently as he sensed a familiar Force signature. She reached out for him and he pushed his speeder a little harder. Beside him, Andronikos laughed and pulled ahead. Denial lanced through him and he pulled to an abrupt halt at the edge of the Imperial Outpost. Andronikos slid to a stop and turned back. "Sith?" Andronikos called.

She was coming, he could feel her getting closer. Her pain and fear held him in place as she raced towards him.

"Sith?" Andronikos asked again as he stepped up beside him. "Something--"

She crested the slight hill leading up to the outpost, a Trandoshan right behind her. "No! Let me go! I need him!" she yelled when the Trandoshan caught her around the middle and started carrying her away. Beside him, the turrets started powering up.

"Te'ru!" she cried desperately. The emotions behind her voice, lost to him for so long, tugged at his heart. He took an involuntary step towards her. He took a deep breath and forced himself to turn away. He couldn't bring her into this. She needed to stay safe.

"Let's go," he told Andronikos shortly.

"Trandoshans are pretty dangerous," Andronikos observed. "Shouldn't we…?"

"She's a Jedi," he replied, climbing back on his speeder. He fought back a flinch as her emotions suddenly cut out, like she'd been knocked unconscious. "I'm sure she's more than capable of taking care of herself. She's not our concern."

Andronikos shrugged and got on his own speeder. "If you say so. She looked li--"

He growled and turned to Andronikos sharply, Force-choking him. "Do not speculate about her. Do not even _think_ about her. Do you understand?"

"Yeah," Andronikos gasped.

He released Andronikos and started his speeder. "Corrin and Kaal need us."

"On your six," Andronikos rasped.


	3. So Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashara tells the Mysterious Sith about Alte'zu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during the Voss chapter of Jedi Besties

"Master-" Ashara began quietly.

 

He jerked his hand in a quelling motion. "Not here."

 

They continued out of the Shrine of Healing, his heart pounding in his chest. So close. She'd been _right there_ and he couldn't reach out to her. All of her pain and confusion five feet away. Her _strength_. Holding him like that, like a pup being scruffed by its mother.

 

He had never been more grateful that the mask hid his face, his tears.

 

It wasn't until they were well on their way to Gorma-Koss that he spoke again. "You called her 'Zu'."

 

"We trained together on Dantooine," Ashara explained. "She and Mei were the strongest in their class, and they're a couple years older than me, so they went to Tython before I did."

 

Behind the mask, he closed his eyes for a second. "Tell me about her," he requested quietly.

 

He listened intently as Ashara spoke, fighting Gormak almost by rote, certain words resounding in his mind. _Plague, shielding, Barsen'thor, Master, Rift Alliance._ So much accomplished in so little time.

 

"What about this 'Mei' you mentioned?" he asked when she'd finished.

 

"She was the one in the purple robe in the Shrine," Ashara offered.

 

He sighed quietly. "I can't see color, Ashara," he reminded her.

 

"Right, sorry. The one that joined Zu first," she clarified. "A lot of Mei's missions are classified. Nobody knows what she's been doing, but she and Zu are nearly inseparable. They came to Dantooine together and I've never seen them apart."

 

He nodded. "Thank you," he said quietly.

 

"You're welcome," she replied. She was quiet for a moment before she offered, "I can tell you more when we're not fighting every seven steps."

 

He laughed softly, delighting in her proud grin. "I'd like that. Not on the ship, but maybe we can find somewhere quiet planet-side some time."

 

She nodded, her grin softening. "I'd like that, too, Master."

 

"Te'rund," he said. "You may call me Te'rund."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A NAME! WE FINALLY HAVE A NAME!


	4. Imperius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Te'rund wins the Kaggath and is given a seat on the Dark Council.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any further Te'rund stories will be published in a separate story.

"By order of the Dark Council and in light of your reputation for helping the Empire, you are now Darth Imperius," Darth Marr pronounced.

 

Of all the Council members Te'rund had encountered in his time with the Empire, Darth Marr had earned his respect, so it was more to Marr than anything or anyone else that Te'rund showed his respect by bowing.

 

Marr gestured to Thanaton's former seat on the Council and Te'rund focused on Ashara long enough to catch her signing how many steps there were leading up to the seat. Since Marr's seat was next to Te'rund's, he followed the older man towards them and ascended the steps without mishap, nudging the chair surreptitiously through his robe with the toe of his boot, before turning and sitting.

 

Once he'd been filled in on his duties and place on the Dark Council, he gathered Ashara with a glance and headed back to his ship to travel the short distance to Dromund Kaas. She followed him into their quarters as soon as Andronikos had the ship underway.

 

After the door swished shut behind her, he tore the mask off, barely restraining the urge to throw it against the wall. As much as he loathed the damned thing, the part of him that still appreciated the history behind it stayed his hand.

 

"Master," Ashara said softly.

 

His head jerked up and he narrowed his eyes at her.

 

"Te'rund," she corrected herself with a sheepish smile. "Sorry, I'm still getting used to it. Are you alright, Te'rund?"

 

He sank down onto the foot of his bed, and traced his fingers over the mask. "I didn't want this, you know."

 

"That's why I stay," she replied, walking over to sit beside him. "If all you wanted was power, I would've done my best to get away."

 

"If all I wanted was power, I wouldn't have let you," he countered, not looking directly at her. "Sith aren't known for letting things or people go if they truly want them."

 

She reached out and turned his face to her, brushing hair that had come loose from his braid off his face gently. "Whether you wanted the power or not, you have it. But power isn't all you have. You are the strongest person I know. You've been in the heart of the Empire for years,  _ decades, _ and you're still Light. Even the Dark Council sees your strength."

 

"And yet they still gave me a seat, still named me Imperius," he replied. "Why?"

 

She shrugged. "Better the enemy at your side than the enemy at your back."

 

He snorted softly. "Thanaton is dead, the ghosts will be released."

 

"You're almost safe," she murmured. "When will you do it?"

 

"I don't know," Te'rund replied, turning his face into her hand and kissing her palm. "Soon. I just need the opportune moment."


End file.
